Spider-man and Spider gwen
by DeepOne24326
Summary: Once Peter is snapped out of existence he somehow doesn't die. He wakes up in a semi familiar place New York city but it's not his. The only one who can help him is a girl named Gwen Stacey. Or Spider Gwen
1. The beginning

**Hey this is my first well fanfiction don't judge and I'm kinda piggybacking off of vendatta 543 which you should read he/she will probably explain things a little better. And anyway I'm taking a little different path with mine so I hope you enjoy.**

" , I... I don't want to go."

Tony tears in his eyes held Peter Hoping Praying that the one he felt of as a son didn't leave.

"i'm... I'm sorry."

With those words Peter faded away turned to dust he was, gone. Why did he apologize he did nothing wrong Peter was a hero Peter should have felt that way.

Peter suddenly woke up in wait he woke up on a couch but wait. Was this all a dream. No his suit was torn and he felt sore and saw the bruises from the fight. All of a sudden the door opened.

"what the hell who are you!" A beautiful woman screamed at least that's what Peter saw. A women in what looked like a spider suit similar to his leaped her way into the apartment.

"Oh it's just another spider." Gwen well as we know her not really known to Peter." So have the Inheritors gotten out?"

Peter clearly puzzled I mean who wouldn't be. "What?"

"Did the Inheritors get out?" Gwen said in a stronger voice clearly irritated.

"what I don't understand one second I'm fading to dust the next..."

Gwen cut him off "Wait what okay explain this to me but first." She steps out of the way and her friends the beautiful one from earlier in front with red hair the black one to her right and the brunette to her left. Pointing to the right "This is MJ or Mary Jane, (pointing to the left) this is Betty. And this is Glory(the black one). And of course I'm Gwen, Gwen Stacy."

Peter still trying to figure out what's going on hastily says,"I'm... Peter, Peter Parker."

"Anyway tell me what's going on. And take your mask off no need for that right now."


	2. The way home

**Anyway I hope you guys like the first chapter Here's the second be free to suggest things in the reviews.**

As soon as Peter took his mask off he knew something was wrong. Gwen's face looked like she just got the news her dad died, but it was something with him, was he really that ugly.

After him explaining how the purple grape took all 6 rocks and wiped out half the universe, Gwen still had that look as well as the looks on the others faces.

"I'm sorry is there something wrong."

Gwen just realizing she had that look and was staring said, "Oh.. Just you look like someone I used to know I... I'd rather not talk about.

Gwen after getting it explained to her for a second time finally understood. But Peter still dumbfounded by this whole thing was about as clueless, well as someone dropped into another dimension.

Gwen Explained how he's in a different dimension and how they can get him back to his. Well this was great news after all he could warn people and get Tony back from outer space.

"Hold on let's go see what the others think."

"Others?" Peter still dumb as an ass(donkey)

"Wait did you think your the only one with spider powers?"

"Well I was where I'm from"

"We're not in your home anymore sorry if that sounded mean but lets go." As she says this She pulls out something like an apple watch but with a small blue portal thingy at the end. And when she puts a giant blue portal on the wall Peter still new to this instinctively jumps back.

"what's that!"

"Chill, It's not gonna hurt you Tiger." Mary Jane says "I had the guts to go in."

This makes Peter blush she is probably about 2-3 years older than him (maybe he could get lucky *cough* vote in review)

Peter stepped through and was not to surprised to find some computers and some people in costumes like his but different. He didn't understand was this like a rick and Morty thing or was it different. Well he would probably understand it later.

"hey guys can you find this guys earth and send him back, and also give him a watch."

"Gwen you can't just go MIA for a year and expect to come back as if nothing happened." A man with a spider mask and a cigarette smelling aroma.

"Peter, meet Peter or as we call him Noir. His earth is in the 30s."

"Hi." Peter said holding his hand out Noir just shook it off and walked away to a computer to what Peter could only assume to find his earth.

After about half an hour Noir said"I've got your buddies earth so here." he handed Gwen a piece of paper and she typed something into her watch.

"we'll give you a watch once we can build more."

When she opened the portal he waved and said "bye thanks," When he got close to the portal Peter fell He just fell.

**What happened to Peter Anyway chapter 4 will prob. come tomorrow.**


	3. So that's not good or is it

Peter was fading fast. So much like when Tony held him he didn't want to go. Not now he think he might have met the girl of his dreams literally.

"Shut it OFF!"Gwen started yelling, then started crying,"I can't lose you again not now not after I got you back."

* * *

Peter was unconscious he was at least alive. Gwen couldn't take the thought of losing Peter again even if... It wasn't her Peter but he was so much like him. She wanted him to wake up but, Mayday said he wouldn't wake for another 2 days at least.(Mayday is the daughter of spider man and Mary Jane from another dimension.)

Peter's whole arm was gone but had somehow come back after the portal closed. They said he couldn't go back because the the big purple guys stones would effect him there the only safe place is her dimension. Gwen was fine with that she had loved her Peter and well it might seem weird but she also already loved this Peter.

Her Band had a gig tonight so she would be distracted. At least for tonight. Although she would probably get hungover until about a day and a half.

* * *

Peter woke up about an hour later which was weird. Gwen was gone and the only one here was a cat which he think was named Murderface. "Who would name a cat Murderface?" Well judging by the five minutes he spent with Betty he'd say her.

Peter decided to try and pass the time by disabling the training wheels program to unlock Karen, and other things. He thought about how Tony would have definitely put better security on this, unless he thought he might need to override it. After about 3-4 hours of working Peter was tired and he really needed to go to bed. He could only imagine what Aunt May would say if she saw him up at 3 am on a Monday.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Gwen came stumbling in tripping over herself and slurring her words.

"Hey Peter come over here." Gwen was clearly drunk underage drinking not like this is the first time he saw this. He got up and followed Gwen.

Gwen led him into what he could only assume was her bedroom and when Gwen jumped on and tried to make out with him Peter was surprised he did not expect that certainly not from her it seemed like MJ was the freaky one.

**So what should happen should Peter Happen to have a little sleepover or not. Me personally want the sleepover but you choose i'll wait till Thursday to do it. Oh and who did Peter fall in love with You decide or I will.**


End file.
